Deathstroke of Konoha
by Berathoralghoul
Summary: When th Demons' head takes a interest in the fox kit. Things become interesting
1. Chapter 1

A four year old Naruto stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage. He was bloody, and beaten while his clothes lay in ruins. Apparently several of the older kids at the orphanage had jumped him under the instruction of one of the caretakers.  
Hiruzen sighed as he thought about what to do with the child. He couldn't very well send him back to the orphanage, but thanks to the civilian council no one could legally adopt the boy. Hiruzen looked through the list of vacant homes that the village owned. Finding a small shack in the forest that the previous owner had abandoned some years ago. It wasn't great, but as long as it had running water, and electricity he should be fine.  
"Naruto I'm going to give you a chance to live on your own. There is a small house in the forest outside of the village. I'm going to gift it, and anything inside to you. Water, and electricity will be provided until you become a Genin. You will also be given a stipend of twelve hundred fifty ryo a week for the same amount of time to cover food, and clothing. Though you are free to spend it on anything you want."  
Naruto nodded sitting in the chair in front of him. "When will I go there?" He asked. "You'll be escorted by one of my Anbu right now." At those words a aligator masked Anbu agent dropped down from his hiding spot. "Gator please escort young Naruto to his new home, and meet him tomorrow morning to take him clothes, and food shopping." It was a preemtive strike to keep the people of Konoha from kicking him out, or overcharging him.  
The young Anbu member nodded, and turned to Naruto towering over him. "Come on kid we should get you home." He said in a deep gravely voice. He then turned to the supply closet, and grabbed the bed set that Naruto used to sleep on the couch when he wandered into the office at night.  
The two walked in relative silence for a bit until gator decided to break it. "So tell me kid. Do you plan to join the academy in a couple of years when you're old enough?" Naruto nodded slightly. It was no secret that the boy longed for the fame, and respect that the great shinobi of the world had.  
The two arrived at the house as the question was asked. It was a small house that looked from the outside to be one bedroom. The roof seemed to have seen better days with the holes littering it's surface. The walls, and door weren't much better off. The entire property which consisted of a small front, and back yard. Was sectioned off by a shambled wooden fence. The previous tenant must have had some training. As training dummies were posted in the back yard.  
Gator walked Naruto into the house, and handed him the stack. "Be sure to make your bed, before you go to sleep." He smirked, before leaving the young boy in front of the twin sized bed.  
Naruto followed Gator's instructions, and spread the sheet out over the bed. Inside he found a new pack of training kunai. While people like the Hokage, and Anbu couldn't outright show their support for him. He had gotten used to random gifts hidden in his supplies.  
As Naruto lifted the sheets to tuck in the blanket he saw a small red switch under the mattress. Out of curiousity Naruto flipped the switch, causing gears under the bed to grind as the moved it out of the way.  
When the gears stopped Naruto saw a narrow stair case leading down into what he guessed was the basement. Deciding to chance it Naruto decended down into the darkness. All the while holding on to the wall for support, and as a guide.  
Upon reaching the bottom of the stair case. Naruto was met with a larg underground room that looked to spread the entire area of the property. Three of it's four walls were lined with shelves that contained countless books, and scrolls. The four wall expanded into a large weapons rack that held swords, spears, boxes of kunai, shuriken, and other strange weapons.  
Above the weapons rack Naruto could see a small note pinned to the wall with a dagger. Walking forward Naruto pulled the paper from the wall. Holding it up Naruto began scanning the paper.  
'Dear Naruto.  
Yes I know who you are. I foresaw you being sent to this house so I purchased it, and made a few modifacations. I didn't want the civilian council hindering you. That's why i let it fall apart over the years. The books on the shelf are a assortment of Chakra, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu books. Study each of them. Even if your reserve size puts genjutsu out of your reach for now.  
Knowing how to spot, and dispell it will always come in handy. As for elemental ninjutsu the same principal applies. Even if your affinity puts them out of your reach for the time being. Knowing the mechanics of your enemies technique is the key to defeating him.  
I will be back to assess your progress at the finals of the chunin exams once I am informed of your recomindation. Do not let me down my boy, and it does well for a true shinobi to have a allias to keep his enemies away. Might I recomend the moniker of my last apprentice from before the shinobi world was founded. The name is Death stroke. His armor is in the closet next to the door. It has been outfited with seal to allow it to grow, and shrink to your appropriate size.  
Be well my apprentice signed.  
Ras al ghoul.'  
Naruto smiled as he read the note. There was actually someone out there in the world who believed in him. Who thought that he was worth the effort. Deciding not to let his new teacher down Naruto quickly moved to where the armor was stashed.  
It consisted of a clothe face mask that was hald orang, half black, and had two strings to tie off in the back. The main suit itelf according to tthe instructions on the back of the note. Was known as the Ikkon suit. It was made of a material that hardened in specific places to fend off blows from blades, and blunt force trauma. The suit was charged by using kenetic energy. Meaning it could be charge by someone moving fast, and often.  
Naruto smiled if he wore this under his clothing it could double as a protective layer until he actually became a genin. Deciding it was best to start with the basics. Naruto grabbed a book on the basics of chakra, and one on basic shinobi training.  
Climbing back up the stair Naruto once again flipped the switch causing the bed to move back into place. Sitting on the bed Naruto turned on the nightstand lamp. Leaning back against the headboard. Naruto began reading the book on chakra. Hoping to get a head start on what they would be learning in the academy when he finally did start.  
(Time skip 4 years)  
Naruto Uzumaki walked into the academy with a hardened expression. Over the past four years of growing his own fruits, and vegitables. As well as hunting his own game. Naruto had grown tall, and lean. Standing at roughly five foot five he was undoubtably the tallest in the freshmen class.  
His atire now consisted of the Ikkon suit with his mask being tucked into the pouch. He had learned that the mask had a small built in filter desinged for withstanding poisoness gasses. On his back he carried a pair of standared ninjato, and on his hip he carried the standered kunai holster. His back pouch contained smoke bombs, kunai, and storage scrolls with backups of each weapon.  
His physical training had caused him to fill out a bit. Though he had stayed away from weights in a effort to not hinder his growth. Over the years he had become quite profficent in the shinobi arts. He had all but mastered the dragon's fist taijutsu style, as well as the whirlpool kenjutsu style.  
In that time Naruto had read a book telling him about his clan's homeland of Uzushiogakure. It also came with a family tree that showed his mother Kushina Uzumaki had come to Konoha as a young girl. The only know surviving daughter of the former clan head. Kushina had been groomed by her aunt Mito to take over the clan when she came of age. Naruto was happy to at least have one half of his parentage solved.  
He would have to eventually speak with the Hokage about recieving his tittle, and the inheritance that was rightfully his. However the book had already told him that he would need to be at least a chunin to claim that spot. Which meant he needed to hurry up, and get the hell out of here.  
Naruto sighed as he took his seat, and waited for class to start. With any luck he had been placed in a decent class with compitent shinobi hopefuls. Naruto didn't see any need to waste his valuable time, so he decided to continue his reading. Todays lesson was advanced battle field tactics, and negotiations.  
While Naruto was reading his book the rest of the class along with the Chunin sensei filed into the room. Naruto scanned the new students. He spotted the signature features of several promonint clans within the group. The hair, and eye color of the Yamanaka, the swirling cheeks of the Akamichi, the lazy posture of the Nara, the fang tattoos of the Inuzuka, the pupiless eyes of the Hyuuga, the fan of the Uchiha. He guessed that by the pattern the young boy in the trench coat was a Aburame.  
Naruto spent the rest of the school day waiting for the teachers lectures to end. He didn't pay much attention to it as he was more focused on his book than the actual lesson in front of him. He had already studied everything the academy would be teaching, and then some.  
From the corner of his eye Naruto could spot the young blonde girl, and the young Inuzuka looking at him. The girl he could tell was looking at him with lust akin to a school girl crush. The Inuzuka boy seemed to be trying to figure something out. He was scanning him, and flaring his nose as if trying to recognize his scent.  
As class ended Naruto decided it would be best to get in some out door training today. Being in the academy now gave him the right to use the public training grounds. Which was good as he wanted to test the limits of some of his more destructive jutsu.  
As Naruto approached the furthest training ground from the village in a effort to stay away from the villagers. He smelled the scent of cinnamon, and dogs. Deciding to investigate the scent Naruto moved toward it's origan.  
Coming into the clearing he spotted a girl of about fourteen. She was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a tan overcoat, Anbu pants, and shinobi sandels. Her headband loosely fastened around her neck. The tattoos on her face showed Naruto that she was a Inuzuka. Tilting his head slightly. Naruto watched as she was leaned up against the tree.  
"Whoever you are get the hell out here." She growled lowly.  
Naruto stepped forward slowly making sure to make no sudden movements. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked standing up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was on my way to do some training when I smelled dogs, and cinnomon. I decided it was best to investigate." Naruto said, and Hana could tell he was being truthful. "I smell like cinnomon." She whispered to herself.  
Her attention quickly returned to the young academy student. "Great a academy student found me during my heat." She groaned as she walked over to him. She leaned in close causing their noses touch. "Alright listen up Gaki. You found me during my heat. So by my clan's law you, and me are gonna fight. If you win I become your mate, and if I win we go about our day like nothing happened."  
Naruto nodded the book he read last night had told him not to disrespect a clan's customs if he could help it. "Is there any special rules about this fight I need to know." Hana's ears perked at the politeness. "Good you at least know to ask the challanger her terms. The rules are simple. We go until submission, or one of us is unable to continue. There will be no outside interfearence. Meaning my pups can't help me. Do you understand, and agree to these rules?"  
Naruto nodded firmly as he took a step back. "I agree to your rules, and accept your challange." He said bowing slightly. "Well then enough talk. Let's get this fight under way. Ready,,,, Begin!" She shouted as she crouched to all fours.  
Naruto grinned crossing his fingers. "Kage bushin." He whispered as fifteen Kage bushin came into existence. Appereantly his mysterious master had broken into the Hokage's office, and copied the forbiden scroll of sealing. Naruto knew his reserves were naturally high Jonin, but he also knew he would need much more training for the stronger techniques in the scroll. So he settled for the most versitile one.  
Hana's eyes widened. She had seen her mother use the B-ranked jutsu to get house hold chores done when she was to tired from council meetings, but to see some fresh academy student use it. She knew she'd be in for one hell of a fight.  
The Narutos in question pulled their blades, and began to circle Hana. Hana growled lowly as she flexed her claws. "Well if you're not holding back then neither am I. Tsuga!" She shouted as she she leaped into the air rotating her body. Naruto saw the rotation coming, and had each of the clones rush from all sides. He didn't know if he'd be able to pick apart Tsuga, and re create it from scratch, but he now had the means to learn the jutsu's mechanics incase he came up against it in the future.  
When the attack hit the first of the clones dispelling it. The clones behind Hana flashed through hand signs. "Fire style: Hydra cannon!" A total of five streams of fire launched out of the clones directly at Hana who was fighting to penetrate a clones two blade defense.  
The flames hit causing her to howl in pain, and fall out of the air. Her attack had absorbed the brunt of the force, but it had still knocked her to the ground. Capitalizing the remaining clones rushed forward placing their swords against her vital organs. "I suggest surrendering Inuzuka." He said with a small smirk. Hana sighed raising her hands in defeat. "I surrender."  
Naruto dispelled his clones, and sheethed his blade offering Hana his hand. She took it rising to her feet. "Well Naruto by the laws of my clan. I Hana Inuzuka am now your mate, and you are my betrothed." Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. Things were about to become very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, and Hana walked into the Inuzuka compound quietly. Naruto because he couldn't think of what to sat, and Hana because she was dreading how her mother was going to react to her being mated to someone in her brother's class. As the two approached the door to the main house Hana sighed, and turned to Naruto. "I hope you're ready for this." She said as she opened the door. "Mom I'm home." She yelled as she waited for a response. "In the living room!"  
Hana, and Naruto walked into the living room to see a woman who Naruto could only guess was Hana's mother. She had wild brown hair, fair skin, and slitted pupils. Her D cup breast, and tight stomach were contained in a red tank top. Whiled her long legs, and toned round backside covered by black black sweats. "Mom this is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsume's face turned at the mention of that name.  
Sure enough the subject of the majority of her council meetings was standing next to her daughter. "Good afternoon Naruto. What brings you home with my daughter today." She asked kindly. "Naruto here beat me in a fight during my heat mother." Tsume's eyebrow shot up. "Does he know the consequences of this."  
Naruto nodded stepping forward. "I do Inuzuka-Samma, and I…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was bonked over the head. "Don't call me Samma. It's Tsume or Kaa-san." Naruto nodded rubbing his head. "As I was saying Tsume. I understand the ramifications of my actions, and I happily accept them."  
Tsume smiled she had never personally met Naruto. Very few had over the past four years. Ever since he left the orphanage he had become somewhat of a recluse. There were even those who had suspected the boy had died until he re appeared recently to register for the academy.  
"Well then for now the two of you will interact as a normal boyfriend, and girlfriend. The mating ceremony will take place once Naruto graduates, and becomes a Genin. For now though Naruto where are you staying?" Naruto gave a small grateful smile at being allowed to take things slow. "I was gifted a small house in the forest a few years ago. I've been living there."  
Tsume thought for a moment, before a idea dawned on her. "Well in that case how about staying for dinner. This way we can get to know you, and you can meet Hana's brother Kiba. If I remember right he should be in your class." Naruto nodded. "The young Inuzuka boy with the slitted eyes correct."  
Tsume laughed slightly. "That would be him. Now why don't you two go wash up while I make dinner." The two nodded, and headed up stairs. Tsume's eyes got a evil gleam to them. "Separate bathrooms you two I'm not ready for grandpups just yet." Hana blushed. "MOM!" Naruto simply smiled, and ignored the comment.  
After their separate showers Naruto, and Hana returned downstairs. Where they spotted Kiba, and Tsume preparing the table. Tsume had already given Kiba all the information she had on the events of the day. Kiba for his part was not happy about it, and decided to make it known. "Alright Naruto since you used clan rules to get my sister. I'm going to use it to free her from you."  
Naruto looked to Tsume for an explanation. "Clan law dictates that a immediate family member may challenge any potential mate at any time, before the mating ceremony. If they win the potential mate's claim is null and void" Naruto nodded in understanding. "When, and where would you like to settle this matter Kiba?"  
"Day after tomorrow six a.m. this way I can invite our entire class, and show them who the alpha around here is." Naruto nodded he didn't much care for alpha status, but the law of his future mate's clan were something he couldn't very well ignore. "That works fine for me. It will give you time to prepare, and it'll give me time to rest after my bought with your sister." He smiled, and turned to Tsume. "I won't have to against you next will I." ays b  
Tsume chuckled a bit. "No no since I'm a single mother if I were to challenge you, and lose you'd have both me, and Hana hanging off your arm. Something I doubt you could handle." Naruto smirked at the innuendo. "I don't know. The Uzumaki have always been known for our stamina."  
Hana choked on her drink as Tsume out right laughed. "Kid that is one of the best comebacks I've heard in awhile." As the silence returned a question came to Naruto's mind. "Tsume do you know if academy students are allowed to take on missions?"  
Tsume thought for a moment. "Well all children are required as a formality to attend the academy for four years as a formality, but if they show exceptional shinobi abilities they may take missions under the rank of special Genin at a rank equivalent to the skill level they showed."  
Naruto nodded. "How soon could you arrange this test?" Tsume thought for a moment. "I can have it ready for tomorrowafter school lets out, but I warn you that the test opponent would be at least a Jonin." Naruto nodded with a smile. "I don't mind that. I won't be a good mate for Hana if I can't take on any threat that comes along." Tsume smiled, and continued eating. This boy would make things very interesting.  
After bidding the family goodnight Naruto made his way back to his home in the forest. He had a lot to prepare for tomorrow, and he would need every weapon at his disposal to insure he succeeded. Hopefully he could kill two birds with one stone, and get Kiba to delay his challenge until the boy grew in strength, and ability.  
The following morning Naruto was the last to arrive at the academy. The only reason being that he wanted to do a double check of all of his equipment. Yesterday he had used his twin ninjato against Hana. Today he would use the style he had come to know best. A style that according to his teacher had not been seen since something called the Meiji revolution.  
Apparently Kiba had spread the word of his upcoming performance if the looks he was getting were anything to go by. Naruto for his part ignored the looks. He wouldn't let a little gossip go to his head, before his big match.  
The young girl he had suspected yesterday of being a Yamanaka approached him as he sifted through his book. "Hello I'm Ino Yamanaka." She extended her hand with a small smile. Naruto stood, and shook her hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said as he retook his seat. "Likewise would you mind if I sit with you." Naruto nodded gesturing to the seat.  
Ino sat, and tilted her head to the side as she looked at the title of the book. "Advanced jutsu theory. How do you even understand that?" She asked puzzled. Naruto turned his page as he looked up. "Simple unlike most children who started their training yesterday. I began mine four years ago while working at my own pace." Naruto explained causing Ino to go wide eyed. She believed that only clan members began training early, and even then they only began a year before the academy.  
Class soon started, and the two lowered their conversation to the occasional whisper. During lunch Naruto had taken Ino with him to the far side of the school yard where he unsealed a small book. "This is a book on morse code. If you want to talk to me during class after today I suggest you learn it."  
Ino raised a eyebrow as she looked at him. "Why it doesn't seem like we got caught whispering." Naruto only shook his head. "That's not the point Ino. We're shinobi so it does us best to have a way of communication that can't be easily traced. If one of the Chunin who can read lips looks up at us we'll be caught. If they see a couple of eight year olds tapping on the table they'll just think we're fidgety."  
Ino nodded in agreement, and took the book. This boy was a mystery, and if it took a little studying to figure that mystery out so be it. "Alright Naruto I'll read the book, but it may take me a few days to memorize it." Naruto nodded slightly. "That's just fine Ino I don't expect you to learn an entire language in one night." The two continued their lunch in relative silence.  
As the academy day came to a close several students including all of the clan heirs proceeded to follow Naruto towards the stadium at the edge of the village. As he entered he noticed that not only were his classmates there, but so were the clan heads, the Hokage's advisers, and the Hokage himself.  
Naruto looked up to where the clan heads were sitting, and spotted both Tsume, and Hana. Tsume gave Naruto a toothy grin which he returned with a slight nod. Turning his attention to the Hokage who stood up in his box. "Welcome to the shinobi council, the Konoha elders, and Naruto-kun's classmates. Today we are here to evaluate Naruto-kun's skills as a shinobi in order to determine if he will be awarded the rank of special genin. Now if his opponent would please step on to the field."  
Everyone grew silent as a puff of smoke appeared on the field. Out of which stepped a man with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and a cigarette hanging from his lips. "My son Jonin Asuma Sarutobi will be your proctor young Naruto-kun. Show us that you deserve the title of special Genin."  
Sarutobi stepped back as Naruto stepped forward bowing slightly. "Ready when you are Asuma." Naruto smiled as he unsealed his katana causing the shinobi in the room to raise a eyebrow at how a academy student knew fuinjutsu. Especially well enough to incorporate it into his clothing,  
Naruto tossed his duster aside revealing his Ikkon armor. Asuma deciding to humor the boy drew his trench knives. Naruto for his part threw a handful of smoke bombs in between the two of them. Asuma looked around trying to spot the boy. That was till he heard a voice above him yell. "Ryutsuisen." Asuma barely managed to perform a cross block in time.  
Naruto grinned as their blades met. "I've got you right where I want you." Asuma smirked as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh and how is that Naruto?" In a answer to his question Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
The Hokage's eyes widened. 'Where on earth did Naruto-kun learn the Kage bushin?' The sentiment was shared by much of the audience save Hana who had already been on the receiving end of the technique, and the students who didn't know what the technique was.  
Asuma on the other hand was looking for where Naruto had gotten off to. "Not on my sides, and we've already covered above that only leaves…" He didn't get to finish the thought as a hand shot up from the ground grabbing his ankle. "Bellow you." The hand began to drag him under the earth. Asuma managed to perform a substitution with a nearby rock.  
"That's two times in less than five minutes. This kid isn't playing around." He was actually breaking a sweat, and he still hadn't laid a hand on the boy. He started out going at low chunin ability just to spook the kid, but it looked like he was going to need to kick things up a few notches. "Fire release: Ash pile burning." He said as a cloud of gunpowder flew from his mouth.  
Naruto's eyes widened his master's notes had spoken of this technique. If he was caught in the cloud he'd be done for. Naruto jumped back to avoid the blast, but it was too late. Asuma's teeth clicked igniting the powder. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his face for protection. The flames missed him, but the blast knocked him into the wall. Luckily his armor thickened to absorb the blow. Unfortunatly he hadn't had a lot of kinetic energy to charge it, before the attack casusing it to knock the wind out of him.  
Naruto rose shakily to his feet re sealing his katana. He moved his hands to his back unsealing his ninjato. Asuma knew the boy was hurt, and he respected him for trying not to show it. Naruto grinned, and threw the ninjato directly at Asuma. Taking off at a sprint as he did. Asuma dodged just in time to hear Naruto's voice. "Well here goes nothing. Tsuga." He began spinning mid air as he darted for Asuma.  
The young jonin was in a state of shock. How did this boy know a Inuzuka technique. That shock was quickly broken when Naruto barrelled straight into his chest. Luckily for him Naruto only had the basics of the jutsu down, and had yet to refine it. Which is why it only cracked a rib instead of tearing through him.  
The technique slowed down just in time for Asuma to slam his elbow into Naruto's back knocking him to the ground. Asuma kneeled down quickly placing a blade to the boy's neck.  
Hiruzen stood as he moved forward. "The test is over Asuma put away your weapon, and the two of you see the medics." Asuma nodded, and helped Naruto to his feet. "That was very impressive Naruto. You actually made me go low Jonin. Though with your lack of experience I think they're gonna stick you with D, and C rank missions for now. Though if you're ever in need of a partner feel free to give me a call."  
Naruto gave a small smile as he nodded. "Will do Asuma though I wouldn't mind trying one of those smokes you're so fond of." Asuma looked up seeing the Inuzuka women giving him a glare. As if daring him to say yes. "No can do Naruto I value my life." He said misdirecting them as he used his foot to writ on the ground. "Well thanks anyway. I'll see you later. I need to go discuss this with Hana." The two said their goodbyes, and Naruto erased the message on his way out.  
"Very welld done Naruto. I've never known anyone to recreate Tsuga after only seeing it once." Naruto smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Tsume. I honestly didn't know it would work. I was kinda just winging it at the moment."  
Hana's eyes widened. "You risked the match on something that may not have worked." Naruto smirked slightly. "A great man once said. Sometimes a leap of faith is all it takes to soar." Tsume shook her head smiling. "You Uzumaki have always been unpredictable. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with you." Naruto decided to continue their earlier game of dog, and fox. "Yes but it always makes things interesting doesn't it?"  
Tsume, and Hana both looked at each other with a light blush. How the hell did a eight year old know about these things. "Well you two if that's all I'd like to invite both of you, as well as Kiba over for dinner friay night." Tsume smiled, and nodded. "We'd love too. Kiba is spending the night at Choji's however. So I hope you don't mind being stuck with us for the evening." Tsume said with a teasing smirk.  
"Stuck with two of the most beautiful women in the elemental nations for company at dinner. I could think of worse ways to spend my friday nights." Tsume, and Hana's blushes darkened. How did he keep out doing them in this game. "Well see you friday. I have another match to get ready for tomorrow." Naruto said as he ran off.

_  
Alright I'm contemplating putting Tsume in as part of a small Harem. I just need votes on one pole.  
CRA  
Uzumaki family tradition.  
The subject won't be brought up till about chapter four or five. So the poll is open till then.


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto left the arena he heard a voice behind him call out to him. Turning around Naruto was approached by the Hokage, and his advisors. "Well Naruto-kun that was a amazing performance." Naruto smiled slightly as he nodded. "Come by my office in about an hour for your results." Naruto nodded once again."I'll be there. Now if you folks will excuse me I have a couple of things to take care of." The group bid their farewells, and went their separate ways.  
Once inside the Hokage's office the shinobi council, the Hokage, the advisers, and surprisingly the civilian council were gathered for a meeting concerning Naruto's test. "I don't believe the brat should be given a special advancement. It was already a mistake allowing him to join the academy in the first place." Said a short civilian man as he rose from his chair electing cheers from the nearby members.  
Tsume growled lowly. "First of all what the hell are you idiots even doing here. This is a shinobi matter you've got no say here." The civilians were taken back by the outburst. How dare that mut talk to them like that. "Please Tsume we all know that the shinobi council is only around to keep you spoiled clan head brats happy." A slender woman with pink hair said as she rose from her seat.  
Tsume was about to stand when the Hokage decided to speak. "That is enough you two. I have already made my decision. Naruto Uzumaki will be given the rank of special Genin, and will be permitted on C rank missions, and below." The civilians began to protest until Sarutobi cleared the council room.  
As the Hokage was leaving he was approached by Tsume herself. "When Naruto-kun is done with you please send him to the compound." Hiruzen nodded as Tsume disappeared.  
After being informed of his new position Naruto made his way to the Inuzuka compound. Apparently Tsume wanted to have a word with him. He didn't know the woman to well, but he had enough respect for her to come when she called.  
As he approached the door he spotted Hana waiting for him. "You made it Naruto-kun come in everyone is waiting." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but followed quietly. Once inside he found out what Hana had meant by everyone. Inside the living room sat the entirety of the shinobi council.  
"Naruto good you're just in time." Tsume rose, and guided Naruto to the seat next to hers. "The shinobi council has agreed that the village has become to corrupt to save. Therefore we are planning to move our clans out of the village, and establish a new one elsewhere. Since you are my daughter's future mate we've decided to give you the chance to join our cause."  
Naruto only smiled, and put his chin in his hands. "When do we leave?" The other heads smiled having Naruto on their side would make things a lot easier. "You'll be leaving Thursday morning with Hana, and Tamori Uchiha. The Nara will request you three for a mission to retrieve some medical herbs on the border of the land of fire. The herbs will be at a shop in Takuna. When you've found a suitable location go pick up the herbs, and come back."  
Naruto nodded as he looked at Hana, and the young Uchiha girl. She had a unorthodox haircut for a Uchiha. It was pulled back in a shoulder length ponytail with both sides of her head being cut short. "The three of you can use the Inuzuka library tonight for planning. Kiba has been instructed to postpone his challenge as you will need to be at full strength for this mission."  
Naruto rose stretching his back. "Well in that case. If my teammates will follow me we have some work to do." The two girls nodded, and rose following Naruto into the library. Once inside Naruto closed the door behind him activating a privacy seal.  
"So how do you girls feel about a little vacation?" Hana raised a eyebrow. "Don't we have a mission to do?" Naruto only chuckled in response. "Don't worry I already have the perfect place in mind. We'll go there relax, and have some fun while my clones do some light clean up. So pack your swimsuits, and some luxury items. Our cover story is that you two are my vacation escorts while I take a cruise around the board of the land of fire, So pack like you're going on vacation."  
The girls nodded slightly. They trusted Naruto to know what he was doing. He wouldn't have been given the promotion if he didn't. Their only question was where in the world was he taking them?  
The following evening Hana, and Tsume made their way into the forest of Konoha. Since the two Genin would be leaving on mission tomorrow. Naruto had decided to move up their dinner to the night before.  
When the two girls arrived they noticed that the roof, and walls had obviously been patched, as well as the fence. Tsume knocked at the door awaiting a answer. The door swung open revealing Naruto in a skin tight black shirt, and jeans. His hands looked as if he had been cooking. The two girls had been half expecting him to order take out like a normal boy his age.  
Naruto for his part was in ahh of the two women before him. Even if he refused to show it. Hana was dressed in a pair of black skin tight leggings, and a black tank top with a blue tribal wolf on the front. Her normal shinobi sandals replaced by a pair of gladiator sandals. Tsume on the other hand wore a pair of fitted jeans, and a white V-neck t-shirt that showed off a decent amount of cleavage, as well as her black skull covered bra. Her feet were adorned with the same sandals as her daughter.  
"So Naruto-kun do you approve of our attire, or do you think there could be less of it." She said playing at their game. "I myself prefer the tease over the immediate reveal." Tsume blushed lightly. 'Damnit how does this boy keep getting me.' Naruto stepped to the side gesturing them to come inside. "Please come inside." He smiled extending his arm.  
The two women smiled walking into the house. They were surprised at how clean the boy's house was. Even if he had done it because he was expecting company it was still impressive. Naruto lead them to a small six person wooden table. He had acquired the table by pickpocketing a civilian council member for his coin purse. He didn't have much use for it until he had invited the girls to dinner. That's when he decided to splurge on the experience.  
He had henged clones go into town to buy the table, as well as ingredients for dinner. Naruto had prepared a course of T-bone steaks, potatoes, and rolls. "If you two lovely ladies will take a seat dinner will be out in a minute." He said pulling out their chairs for them.  
Once dinner was served the three sat down, and began to eat. "So Naruto tell us more about yourself. What have you been doing the past four years?" Naruto took a sip of his drink, before answering. "I've been training, hunting, and tending to my garden." Hana looked up from her drink. "You have a garden?" She asked excitedly. "Yes it's out in the back it's where I get my produce from. The villagers aren't too keen on selling me anything." He smiled as he continued eating.  
"Well maybe after dinner you can show us." Naruto nodded as he finished his meal. Once they had all finished their dinner the three shinobi exited the house making their way to the back yard.  
Over the years of not having to pay for food, and having different sized clothes stored in the armory. Naruto had plenty of his stipend left over, so he decided to use it to buy a couple of the surrounding lots. Which he then proceeded to turn into a large garden area, and a trapped area for small game to run into.  
"It's very lovely Naruto-kun you did a amazing job." Naruto smiled a bit his garden being one of the few things he was proud of. "You two didn't happen to bring bathing suits did you?" Tsume, and Hana each raised a eyebrow. "No why do you ask?" Naruto pointed behind the pond to a small hot spring which was roughly thirty by thirty feet. "I use it for water walking, and I was wondering if you two wanted to take a dip?"  
Tsume looked to Hana who smirked, and nodded. "Well I mean we could swim in our underwear as long as you don't mind your girlfriend's old mother joining you two." Naruto smiled, and gazed at her. Tsume didn't know why, but that gaze affected her it made her knees weak, and her stomach tingle. "OH dear Tsume we both know you're like a fine wine. With every year that passes you only get more desireable, and delicious."  
Tsume's face darkened, and Hana giggled at her mother's blush. 'Damnit one of these days Uzumaki I am gonna make you blush so bad it'll make Kushina's hair look like a Haruno's' She thought evilly, before realizing this could be her chance. "Sure Naruto I'd love to join you for a dip. Wouldn't you Hana." Hana nodded smiling. If her mother was gonna tease Naruto she was getting in on that action.  
"Alright I'll be right back with my shorts, and a few towels. Would either of you two lovely ladies like a drink while I'm inside?" Tsume smiled, and nodded. "A soda if you have any." "I'll take a juice please." Naruto nodded, and entered the house to retrieve the towels, and drinks.  
When he exited the building he was greeted with a site that almost made his heart stop though he'd never show it. Tsume was dressed in her black skull bra that accentuated her generous bust, and a matching black lace thong that showed off her round tone rear. Hana was wearing a light grey bra with black lace on the bottom half, and a grey thong with a little black gem covered her developing bottom showing off her toned legs.  
Naruto did his best to suppress a blush from forming, and unluckily for Tsume he succeeded. The same could not be said for the two Inuzuka women. Naruto was shirtless showing off his lean athletic physique. His toned legs were covered by a pair of red swim trunks that contained a skull with a chain going through the eyes, and out the mouth.  
"You know you can't burn my pants off by staring at them." Hana looked away her face a dark shade of red. Tsume blushed for a moment, but quickly smirked. "Doesn't mean I can't try." Naruto only shook his head, and handed them their drinks. "Shall we get into the water?"  
After a couple of hours of getting to know each other Tsume decided it was best for Hana to get some rest before their mission. Naruto being the gentleman that he was walked both of the women home. Even though he trusted their skills as kunoichi, but that didn't stop him from being a responsible date.  
After Hana kissing Naruto goodnight, and Tsume giving him a rather close hug the two girls went inside. Once she was sure Naruto had left Tsume motioned Hana to join her on the couch. "Hana I have something very important to ask you." Hana looked at her mother curiously. "What is it Kaa-chan?"  
Tsume sighed this was a conversation she never thought she would have with her daughter. "You see I knew Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki. She used to tell me about the customs of her clan when we were genin. One of the customs she talked about was what would happen if the Uzumaki clan were to become in danger of dying out. The members of the main family like Naruto as the heir would be allowed to take multiple wives, and learn a jutsu to make their mates part Uzumaki in order to keep the blood strong."  
Hana could see what her mother was getting at, and smirked slightly. "Alright Kaa-chan I just have one thing to say." Tsume raised a eyebrow she hadn't even gotten to the part about wanting to date Naruto. She was caught even more off guard when Hana pressed her lips against her's in a passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide for a moment, before she closed them, and returned the kiss.  
Hana's tongue explored her mother's for a moment, before she pulled back grinning wildly. "I'm always top bitch." Tsume nodded staring at her daughter. While she was happy her daughter had accepted her feelings for Naruto she was surprised when Hana had kissed her, and shown her dominant side. "Just remember old dogs don't just lay down for young pups." She smirked.  
"Well then would my momma pup share the bed with me tonight." Tsume smiled standing up. "Follow me pup." Hana had no problem following her mother's shapely rear. Though she couldn't resist giving it a playful slap as they ascended the stairs.  
Once in the bedroom the two stripped naked. Both having a slight blush having not seen each other naked in a long time. Not since they used to bathe together, before Hana joined the academy. Climbing into bed the two wrapped their arms around each other, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of the mission Naruto woke up early making sure to take inventory of his equipment. Even if this was going to pretty much be a paid vacation it didn't mean he was going to go unprepared. Putting on a plain black T- shirt over his Ikkon armor. Naruto set off for the gate to meet his 'escorts.'  
Once there he found Hana wearing a pair of fitted cargo pants, hiking boots, and a black tank top with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her headband was on full display around her neck. Tamori was dressed in a green sundress that formed into a V that descended down to mid stomach showing off her high B cup breast, and a pair of gladiator sandals. Her messenger bag hung loosely from her shoulder. Likely containing scrolls that held her belongings. Her headband was tied tight around her forehead.  
Naruto had been smart enough to leave a scroll containing several shadow clones at home. Each morning, before the academy Tsume would release one of them who would walk to school with Kiba as to not alert the other students to Naruto's prolonged absence.  
After being told that Tsume had something she wanted to discuss with him when they returned. The three Genin bid their families a fond farewell, before leaving Konoha. Once they were a suitable distance from the gate Naruto stopped, and turned to the two girls. "Alright hand me your headbands so we can establish our cover." The two girls nodded handing over their headbands which were conveniently sealed in Naruto's belt.  
"We need to move at shinobi speeds until we reach the border. From there we'll have to water walk to our location, but first we'll be stopping in one of the small lumber towns along the way. I need to pick up supplies to make minor repairs when we reach our location." The two girls nodded, before Tamori spoke up. "Naruto you still haven't told us what this prime location was yet."  
"The location is the ruins of Uzushiogakure. It's the village my mother originally came from. It was destroyed by a joined attack between Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa during the second shinobi world war. If we can manage to get it up, and running again it would make a great place to settle in. Not only that, but we could ally ourselves with the bloodline rebels giving them a chance to have a home away from the purges of Kiri." Tamori, and Hana nodded it was a decent plan. They just needed to fix the place up enough to house the clans of Konoha, and what ever Kiri shinobi chose to join them.  
After purchasing the appropriate materials the three Genin moved to the edge of town, and sealed them within Naruto's scrolls. They then proceeded to make there way towards the island where Naruto planned to have his clones repair the village as best they could with the materials given while he, and the girls relaxed.  
The plan was simple once the area was inhabitable enough for the clans Naruto would go to the Hokage, and demand his inheritance. He would then clean out his master's training room, and join the clans as they left right out the front gate. Not only did the village not have the authority to make them stay. They didn't have the strength either the clan shinobi making up seventy percent of the shinobi force meant they outnumbered the civilian born shinobi at least two to one.  
As the group arrived on the island Naruto made fifty shadow clones, and ordered them to begin repairing the village. Naruto then turned to the two girls, and gave a seductive albeit unintentional grin. "Now who's up for some beach time fun?" The two girls smiled, and nodded while Hana got a evil idea in her head. "Alright but you have to turn around Naruto-kun just cause you're my boyfriend, and team leader doesn't mean you get a free show." She scolded playfully.  
Naruto chuckled lightly as he began walking behind a broken building. "That road goes two ways Hana-chan no peeking you two." The two girls blushed, and Hana began feeling like her mother. 'One of these days Uzumaki.' She said as the two girls began to strup. Unfortunately for Tamori her dress didn't allow for a bra meaning she actually had to put on her top on. Her perky rosy pink nipples stiffening in the cool air.  
When Naruto emerged from behind the buildings he was greeted with a glorious sight. Hana stood there in a crimson top that accentuated her developing breast, and a matching pair of string bottoms. The blood like colors were perfectly complimented by her light complexion.  
Tamori on the other hand chose to wear a royal blue bikini with the Uchiha fans printed above the breast, as well as a matching set of bottoms with the word 'Rebel' printed over her shapely ass. Her eyes were adorned with a pair of mirrored shades that actually looked quite good on her.  
Naruto smiled as he walked towards the pair. "So what should we do first?" The two girls thought for a moment, before looking at each other. "Well Naruto-kun it'd be nice if you could lotion up our backs so we don't burn, and after the three of us can go for a swim." Naruto nodded, and grabbed the sunblock from his bag.  
The two girls rolled their towels out onto the sand as they untied the backs of their tops. Naruto chuckled, and began applying the lotion. While he could use a shadow clone to get one while he did the other, but he decided to savour the experience for himself. Once the girls were properly lathered the three Genin jumped into the crystal blue water.  
When the three re emerged from the water Naruto gazed in amazement as the water droplets cascaded down the bodies of his team mates. Their skin sparkling in the midday sun. Naruto had to restrain himself from staring as he swam towards them. "So I was thinking since the water is deep enough we can tie a rope to that big oak, and use it to swing off into the water." Hana smiled brightly. "That sounds awesome Naruto-kun let's do it."  
Naruto slipped out of the water, and rummaged through his bag. Finding the scroll containing his mountain climbing gear he unsealed his rope. Tying it to the tree Naruto made knots in it until it was hanging just above the waterline. Pulling it to the shore with him. Naruto used his tree walking skills to get a decent ways up the tree. Grasping the rope Naruto jumped off, and let out a jungle man like yell.  
Letting go he allowed himself to collide with the water causing a large splash. His teammates cheered, and smiled as Naruto emerged from the water. Tamori, and Hana decided to go together in order to out do Naruto's splash.  
What the two girls didn't count on what would happen when they let go of each other. As they emerged facing Naruto They suddenly felt their nipples become stiff in the cool breeze. Looking down they blushed, and immediately moved to cover their breast. 'What I wouldn't give for the Sharingan right now. The only thing that could make this better is if Tsume was here.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down to give them a moment to put their tops on. That's when he noticed that their tops had floated down river, and landed against his thighs.  
Picking them up Naruto waded through the water towards the two girls making sure to keep his eyes waist level, and below. The two girls looked at each other, and nodded. Once their bikini's were properly re adjusted the two Genin leaned in each giving Naruto a long kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Naruto questioned as he smiled lightly. "For being a gentleman, and not trying to get a free peak like a perv." Tamori said with a slight smirk.  
The rest of the trip went pleasantly enough with the clones making repairs to the old clan compounds, and the Uzushio palace. Unlike most hidden villages Uzushio was it's own sovereign nation village. The 'Daimyo' was also the village leader however the position could only be held by a Uzumaki. Which meant if they planned to settle here Naruto would need training in how to lead a village. Luckily he would have the support of the clan heads of Konoha on his side.  
When the group returned to Konoha they delivered the herbs to the Hokage office, before Tamori returned to the Uchiha compound, and Naruto, and Hana returned to the Inuzuka compound where they debriefed her on the true mission. Tsume was pleased with their decision. Not many remembered the destroyed village, or even cared to think about it. After the assault by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa had attacked they had attempted to raid the clan compounds for jutsu scrolls or anything else of value. Only to find them protected by blood seals that only the clans, and the Uzumaki can open.  
While they were almost positive that the clans of Uzushio were long gone. They hoped that once news spread of the village's return some lost descendants of the clans would come back to reclaim their spots in the village. Unlike most villages Uzushio didn't have a civilian, or shinobi council. Instead it had a council formed of eleven veterans, and exemplary shinobi along with the Daimyo. The council had no power they simply advised on matters. It was the Daimyo's decision on what to do in the end.  
"Well Naruto-kun it looks like you thought everything through. If we use Uzushio you'll have to be made Daimyo because of the laws. If that's the case the clan heads will want to wait until you've at least participated in the Chunin exams to show you're a capable leader. Meaning we'll have to wait four, and a half years for you to be placed on a team with a Jonin who sees your potential."  
Naruto nodded resting his head on his hands. "Good once I make chunin I'll get the old man to give me my inheritance. Then we can walk right out the village with more than enough money to start a major village instead of just a minor one." Tsume nodded on top of the Hokage pay his father received he would also be gaining access to the Uzumaki, and Namikaze fortunes which were greater than any clan in Konoha.  
"That sounds like a good idea, but I have something to ask you." Naruto looked up at her questioningly. "How much do you know about Uzumaki law?" Naruto raised eyebrow. "Everything I've read, and memorized all the charters. Why do you ask?" He looked into her eyes wondering what she was thinking.  
Tsume squirmed under his gaze. "Well your mother told me a lot about the Uzumaki laws. More specifically what would happen if the clan came close to extinction. It's your choice to activate this law or not. What I'm asking is if you do decide to use it. Would you consider me for a mate choice?" She looked away too nervous to meet his gaze.  
Naruto was in shock he had hoped to pose the question to both Tsume, and Hana, but was to afraid to ask. Naruto turned to Hana-chan. "Hana what do you think about the situation?" Hana smiled most men didn't consider their woman's feelings when they got a free pass on a harem. "We've already talked about it Naruto-kun. She agrees that I'm top bitch, and I accept her fully. As long as you don't mind a little mommy daughter time now and then."  
Naruto smiled, and nodded. "That brings me to the one rule if we do this. A rule I need you two to agree to, before we go any further." The two girls looked at each other, before returning their attention to Naruto nodding for him to continue. "This is a open relationship. If I'm going to be allowed to date other females than I want you girls to feel free to date other people as well. The only clause is that they must accept our relationship, and if they choose to join they must not try to take any of us from each other."  
The two girls smiled with with pride, and admiration. Not only did he consider their feelings, but he was also allowing them to have other romantic, and sexual relationships if they so chose. "We accept your condition Naruto-kun, but no sex between us until you graduate the academy." Naruto nodded even if he was a special Genin the age was just a little to weird at the moment. "Is fondling at least a option. Four years is a long time to be tempted by two angels."  
The girls chuckled nodding. "Fondling is allowed Naruto-kun." Hana smiled as they sat on each side of him cuddling up to their boyfriend. This was the beginning of a amazing relationship.

_  
Alright couple of things. The harem is gonna be four or five tops. So whoever is the first to comment where I got the idea for Tamori's character design gets to pick one of the others besides Tsume, and Hana.  
I'm also thinking of a couple of things. First I wanna put a lemon in the next chapter before the timeskip. So I'm gonna use Tsume or Hana. I'll be leavin it up to a three day vote on who it's with. Vote who you wanna see, and which of these choices you wanna see them with.  
Hana's choices.  
Itachi  
Asuma  
Genma  
Izumo  
Kotetsu  
Last two are possible threesome.  
Tsume's choices  
Kakashi  
Hisashi  
Baki  
Fourth Kazekage.  
Second vote is for Naruto's kink  
Cuckold  
Hotwife  
Feet  
Rape  
BDSM


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning while Naruto was at the academy Hana decided to visit her friend Izumo. The two had been in the same graduating class at the academy, and had kept in touch the past two years. She had talked to Naruto the night before, and he had agreed that she could give her first time to Izumo if she wanted. However before visiting her friend Hana decided to do more digging on her Alpha.

Slipping into his house Hana began looking through the books on the shelf. They were all on jutsu theory, weapons training, tactics, art, and politics. "Come on a boy his age has to hide his dirty magazines somewhere." That was when she spotted something that seemed off to her. On the wall were several drawings of great looking warriors. They all seemed to be dressed in strange armor. It wasn't the drawings that caught her eye even if they were amazingly done. It was the fact that the wires holding the frames up they were twisted around. Someone as astute as Naruto would never let that happen on purpose.

Twisting the frames around she found exactly what she was looking for. Hanging from the different frames were several dirty magazines. "Rape fantasy, Cuckold's playground, Hotwife milfs, Foot fetish freedom. Naruto you are one kinky fucker. I'm gonna have so much fun with this." She said flipping through each of the magazines. Finding the pages Naruto had put colored tabs on to bookmark. She'd have to take advantage of these on their date tonight.

Having found what she was looking for Hana put everything back the way she found it. Stealthily moving away from the small cabin she made her way to the training ground that Izumo frequented. She found him practicing his water manipulation next to the lake. "Well that's one way to get a girl wet Izumo." Izumo jumped turning to face the source of the comment.

Coming face to face with a booty short, and tube top clad Hana. Everyone had heard the news about her, and Naruto over the past couple of weeks. "Careful Hana I don't think Naruto would appreciate you making innuendos towards another man." Izumo smirked. Hana grinned sauntering forward. "Haven't you heard Naruto-kun declared this a open relationship. We're both allowed to pursue other people." She leaned in circling his chest. "In,, all,,, sorts,,,, of,,, ways." She drawled out leaning in to give him a look at her cleavage.

Izumo gulped slightly. "W-what kind of ways were you thinking of," He stammered out. Hana grinned ferally as she cupped his crotch. "I think you can guess what kind of ways I'm thinking of." She growled huskily as she rubbed his forming bulge. Izumo groaned as his knees began to buckle. Hana smirked as she dropped to her knees. Her hands swiftly worked to remover the boy's pants.

Her mouth widened as a nine inch erection hit her in the face. Hana licked her lips subconsciously, before running her tongue over the tip of his erection. Izumo let out a slight moan at the sensation of Hana's skilled tongue moving over the length of his shaft. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock she began stroking it slowly as she wrapped her lips around it. Izumo let out a low groan as she moved her head back, and forth on his shaft.

When she was sure he had been properly teased Hana stood up, and began slowly stripping her top, and shorts off to reveal she wore nothing underneath. Hana giggled when Izumo gave a open mouth stare. Turning around she knelt to all fours, and shook her ass in his face. "Are you gonna fuck this horny bitch or not stud."

Izumo was immediate to respond by kneeling, and shoving his cock into her soaking cunt. Hana gasped, and let out a deep moan as she felt him enter her. Izumo leaned forward rocking his hips as he gripped her ass. Hana threw her head back as he moved faster in, and out of her soaking hole. "That's it Izumo fuck me. Fuck my soaking wet cunt."

Izumo moaned thrusting faster, his hands exploring every inch of her soft smooth skin. Hana groaned as she felt him rub her sensitive nipples. He must have remembered the reaction she gave their second year in the academy when her breast first started coming in, and Kotetsu had accidentally brushed her nipple during a spar.

Hana felt her vaginal walls contract as her orgasm neared. "You like getting fucked out here in the open don't you." Hana moaned loudly. "Yes I love it. I love getting my slutty pussy pounded. Fuck me in the grass like a the bitch in heat I am." She cried out the words escaping her lips sending her over the edge. Pleasure rocked her body as she orgasmed spraying her juices all over Izumo's cock.

Izumo moaned loudly as he felt Hana's walls close in around him, squeezing his cock like a silk vice. Izumo moaned as he felt his cock spasm shooting his load inside his former classmate. Hana response was to immediately turn around in order to catch the last two loads in her face, before licking his tip clean. "Well that was fun." She said with a smirk as she rose up, and began to re dress. "It was we should do that more often." Izumo chuckled as he picked up his pants.

"Nuh uh mister that was a sample to whet your appetite. If you want to taste anymore you're gonna have to romance me just like Naruto does." She scolded playfully. Izumo nodded with a small smile. "I'd like that though are you sure Naruto is alright with this. He's a good friend, and a nice guy. I don't want him getting hurt." Hana smiled thankful she had decent taste in men. "Don't worry it was all Naruto-kun's idea. He feels it only fair that both halves of the relationship have freedom if one half is going to."

Izumo nodded slightly harems weren't a uncommon thing as many powerful shinobi who developed personal techniques used them to start clans by exploiting a villages law. However a shinobi allowing his girlfriends, or wives to date outside of their relationship was. Most didn't like sharing what they considered their property, or run the risk of another shinobi siring a child into their family line. "Naruto really is a good guy, and I know he'll become an exceptional man." Hana nodded softly. "Well I have to go get ready to meet with that exceptional man so I'll drop by here later this week for you to take me to lunch. I'm yours during the academy, and his after deal." Izumo smiled. "Deal."

With her extracurriculars finished Hana walked toward the shopping district to get ready for her date with Naruto. She decided to take a page from Naruto's magazines. Sure most of the women in them were naked, but the ones that were dressed all wore similar clothing. Going into the shop Hana bought a black dress with a built in push up bra, white thigh highs, and a pair of black ballet slippers.

After arriving home Hana stripped down, and began to get ready for her date. She took a long hot bath, shaved her legs, and painted her toes a deep crimson. While they had all agreed to no actual sex until Naruto graduated the academy. No One said anything about no foreplay, or teasing. Dressing in her new outfit Hana looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit she did look good, and knowing Naruto's taste in women she was sure he'd consider her a knockout.

When Naruto got home from the academy he found Hana waiting for him with a burger, and fries prepared. "Hello Hana-chan what brings you here?" He asked trying not to stair at her enticing form. "I figured with my boyfriend doing double time at the academy, and as a special Genin I'd make him something nice to eat." Naruto smiled, and wrapped Hana in a hug. "Thank you Hana-chan I really appreciate it." Hana smiled, and hugged him back, before the two took their seats.

As Naruto began to eat Hana slipped her foot out of her shoe, and began rubbing it against her boyfriend's leg. Naruto felt it, but tried his best to ignore it as he thought she was just scratching an itch. "So Naruto-kun how was your day?" Naruto looked up from his plate, and gave a small smile. "Pretty boring just the academy going over the same stuff I've already learned. I've pretty much taken to practicing my drawing while in class to kill time. What about you Hana-chan what did you do today?"

Hana grinned it was the time to go in for the kill. Hana slowly moved her foot up Naruto's leg as she talked. "Well I went shopping, got a bite to eat, and then went to the training grounds." She moved her foot directly over Naruto's cock rubbing it teasingly. "Where I met up with Izumo." Using her toes as a claw she yanked the waistband of Naruto's pants down revealing his stiff cock. Naruto froze as Hana began massaging the six inch member. She had to admit for a boy his age he was decently big. "I told him about our little arrangement. He was surprised at first. He was even more surprised when I dropped to my knees, and started sucking his cock."

Naruto moaned slightly he didn't know why Hana was telling him this, or why she was giving him a footjob. "After that I got on all fours in the middle of the training ground, and let him take me to pound town." She giggles as she rubbed Naruto's cock against his own stomach. "It was so big, and so thick. I think he had to be at least nine inches. Let's hope with those big chakra reserves of yours you get that big one day." Naruto squirmed slightly under her grasp. This was too big of a coincidence. First she dresses in his favorite kind of outfit classy yet sensual, then she starts rubbing him with her foot, and finally she starts telling him about fucking another guy.

"Hana-chan you went digging through my stuff didn't you?" Naruto moaned as she wrapped the other one around the side of his cock. "Oh yes I know all of your fetishes, and since you've been such a good boy I'll let you in on a little secret. You, and Kaa-chan share a rape fantasy. So if you take her on a date, and take what's yours. I'm sure she'll let you have it." Naruto couldn't wrap his head around it. He had found two wonderful women who shared all four of his fetishes. Granted two of them were similar one just being a more extreme version of the other.

"Now my little Naruto-kun I want the big strong warrior to beg for release." Naruto squirmed slightly he knew this was part of the game, but he could never call himself Ras' Al Ghouls successor if he begged. "Never you'll never make me beg. I'll never tell you where the plans are." Hana was confused for a moment, before realizing he was playing a capture, and torture game. "You will tell me where the plans are young shinobi or I will continue torturing you."

Something feral snapped in Naruto in one quick motion he leaped across the table pinning Hana to the floor. She had to admit he was a lot stronger than he looked, and that's saying something. Pulling her dress up Naruto slid her panties to the side. Hana squirmed underneath him her center becoming soaked from his dominant personality. This was what she wanted not someone who would buckle, and become submissive just because she slept with another man, but someone who would pin her down, and reclaim what was his.

And reclaim her he did for the next several hours Naruto pumped his cock inside every hole she had leaving no space unmarked. When she went home that night everyone would know that she belonged to Naruto.

The following morning Naruto went to the Akamichi residence, and asked Choza to request him, Hana, and Tamori for a mission to retrieve special spices from the land of Iron . While they would retrieve the spices from a vendor on the way back. In reality they would be going to make a order with one of the master blacksmiths there. Naruto had decided that while shinobi worked well for guerilla tactics, and field work. He needed a unit that could dig in their heels should the city come under siege. His master's notes had talked of great warriors of the past the Spartan hoplites, the Roman legion, the Viking raiders, and of course the samurai.

So after promising Tsume a date upon his return Naruto went back to his house to retrieve some loot from his stash. Over the years he had not only begun storing away his stipend thanks to not needing to buy food, or clothing, but he had also taken to being a cut purse in the village market. His stealth skills helping him to quickly take a few ryo here, and there. While he had no real use for it at the moment. He knew it would be required to build a proper army upon his master's return. Now that he had a free army he could spend it on arming them.

He decided his best option would be to go with the Spartan design, this way his hoplites could focus chakra into their armor to it's effectiveness in combat. Their swords would also have to be made of chakra metal. Naruto was interested in seeing what the future would hold once his master heard of their plans.

Once he had retrieved his stash Naruto made his way to the main gate to await his companions. What he saw almost took his breath away. Both girls were dressed in chinese style battle dresses Hana's being red, and Tamori's being blue. Both girls also wore gladiator sandals in place of their standard shinobi sandals. "Was there a new team uniform I wasn't aware of." Naruto chuckled trying to distract himself from one of his obvious turn ons. "No no Naruto-kun we just thought it'd be nice to dress up for our taicho. Why, don't you like it?" She asked with a cute blush.

It took all of Naruto's willpower to keep from blushing, and stammering like a idiot. "No no you both look amazing. Although you both would look beautiful wearing anything." The two girls blushed, and looked at each other. "Wow Naruto-kun you really are a smooth talker, but we should get going, before we decide to jump you right here, and now." Naruto chuckled as he lead his team down the road for the second time. He hoped that with a good mission success rating it would help his Chunin promotion, even if a they wouldn't be sticking around after the exams, and b these missions were just smokescreens for their true operations.

As the three Genin made their way down the road they decided to get to know each other. The girls were surprised by Naruto's outfit since this mission was a less discrete one than their previous one, he had decided to go with his full deathstroke uniform. Venturing outside of the land of fire not only came with higher chances of bandits, but also higher chances of rogue, or enemy shinobi.

The two had learned that Tamori was the daughter of Fugaku's younger brother Kyzen. She spent most of her free time training with Itachi, and writing novels that she hoped to publish one day. Naruto had promised her that if she hadn't published by the time they moved on to Uzushio he would personally publish her books. Granted he got a advanced copy in exchange. Tamori had only giggled, and agreed to the unusual request.

The rest of the trip was more of the same. The three had gotten to know each other fairly well on the way to the land of Iron. After Naruto placed, and paid for his order the group decided to get a hotel room for the night. In order to save on cash the three of them decided to share a king sized bed for the night. If they were going to be on regular missions together it made sense to them to get comfortable with each other. Since living arrangements weren't always ideal.

Stripping down to their night clothes the three Genin climbed into the bed with Tamori, and Hana laying on each side of Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly as he saw the two girls sleeping peacefully. 'This is what I was born to protect. I was born to protect my loved ones, and I will not fail. Even at the cost of my own soul.'

Deep within Naruto's mindscape two beings heard his. "Well Etrigan it appears you were right. He doesn't want revenge only to protect." The second being nodded in agreement. "Yes only by being a divine shield. Will my power he learn to wield."

_

As you can see I decided to go with all the kinks plus a few more based on each girl. Tsume has a rape kink, and Hana has more of a provocation kink. She enjoys pushing until the dam breaks, and her partner stops holding back.  
Now there are two more slots left though I'm leaning towards Tamori, and Mei, or possibly Tsunade. Comment your thoughts, and we'll see where it goes. The third girl won't be added until chapter seven or eight, and there will be a major time skip in the next chapter. I hope the new formatting worked on this chapter. Otherwise I may be a bit doing the next one


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Naruto's group made their way to the spice shop to pick up Choza's order. Afterwards they made their way to Miyagi's blacksmith shop. Where Miyagi, and Naruto discussed the price for his order. Miyagi had to admit a order of that size would keep his shop busy for quite a while. It would be well worth it if he did take on the order.

"Alright Uzumaki-san I will take on your order. I just need a ten percent down payment now, and the rest when the product is delivered." Naruto nodded as he produced the appropriate amount from his pocket. "There you go Miyagi-san. I look foward to seeing the finished product."

With their business complete the team decided to make their way back to Konoha. Each of them wanting to get in some personal training as well as visit old friends. Along the road however they spotted something out of the ordinery. It appeared as if somebody was following them. The figure was hunched over, and wearing a black cloak. Suddenly his cloak lifted in the back, and a large tail sprang foward.

The team dove out of the way as the figures hands shot foward causing two human like objects to spring foward, and attack. "Damnit he's a puppet user!" Hana yelled as she dove to the side. "What the hell is a puppet user?" Naruto asked as he threw a kunai to block the incoming snebon from the second puppet.

"They're a group from Suna that use chakra to control puppets that help them in battle." Hana's explination had Naruto worried. There was no telling what kind of modifacations could be made to these puppets, or how many this guy could control. Naruto was worried that the girls may get hurt in a battle like this. Even with his expertise he didn't have a lot of combat expirence. 'Child listen carefully, and dont ask questions. Repeat after me. Gone gone the form of man arise the demon Etragan.'

Naruto didn't know who it was talking to him, but if it meant saving the girls he'd risk his ass for it. "Gone gone the form of man. Arise the demon Etragan." Halfway through the chant Naruto's body errupted into flames. When the dust settled, and the smoke cleared in Naruto's place stood a demon. His skin yellow, his eyes red, and his body looking like it was build to crush mountains. He wore a red power lifters suit, and sported a blue cape.

Leaping forward he rushed the cloaked figure spewing flames from his mouth. Holding out his hand a sword of flames appeared in it, and Etragan used it to slash into the man. Though to his surprise he was met with the sound of metal on wood. Not metal on flesh.

Across the field Hana wasn't fairing to well. She had been hit with some kind of poison, and was fading fast. Suddenly a vision of a figure with a flaming skull appeared in front of her. "Take my hand, and live for your mate." Hana took the figure's hand as she felt the skin begin to burn from her face. When her skul was bared it errupted in flames as she charged the puppets. Senbon, and kunai alike bounced off her body.

The puppet master was forced to emerge from his shell revealing a boy with red hair, and a porcalin face. "I'm sorry to kill you all, but even a nuke-nin has to make a living somehow." It was then that atragan stopped. "Join us where the water swirls, and you shall leave a lasting mark on this world." Sasori looked at him confused, before Tamori stepped in. "He's saying join us in rebuilding Uzushio, and you won't need to be a Nuke-nin anymore."

Sasori thought about it, and sheethed his weapons. "I will join your village. I will make my way to Uzushio immediatly. " He then reached into his pocket, and produced a small scroll. This contains the basics of pupet making as well as a scroll on chakra threads, and the human puppet. Give it to the boy when he returns. I sensed a large amount of chakra in him, and believe he could very well master the art." Etragan nodded taking the scroll.

After the mysterous man left Etragan placed te scroll on the ground, and took a few steps back. "Now that the battle has been won. With me Naruto Uzumaki is done." The flames returned for a moment, before Naruto turned back into himself. Hana had also reverted.

Everyone looked at eachother, before Tamori decided to break the ice by huffing. "No fair I don't get a demonic transformation." Her statement caused thte other two present to burst out laughing.

A few years had passed since that mission, and Naruto had graduated the academy. He was currently placed on a team with one of Tamori's relitives Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno who was the daughter of one of the council members.

Over the passed couple of years Naruto had grown both mentally, and physically. He had come to know Etragan, and Kyuubi farely well. He had the sense of mind to not rely on their power, and only ask for it when the need was great. He had also taken up puppetry, and had designed several puppets.

A lot of his time that wasn't spent with Hana or Tsume was spent sparring with Asuma, and Izumo who he had become great friends with. The men were both impressed by Naruto's skill, and knowledge. With both believing that he would destroy the Chunin exams in his first go. Asuma had fought to get Naruto on his team, but in the end Kakashi had wanted Naruto as a measuring stick for Sasuke. Something Asuma deeply frowned on. Using one student to better the other.

-  
Alright gonna cut it short there. I know it's been a bit since my last update, but I got laid off, and had to get rid of my wifi as my va benifits only give me enough for light, water, and some gas or food to look for work. If anyone wants to help me out so I can afford to drive up to the mcdonald's and use their wifi once a week just donate on to Barragemag since I don't know how patron works.  
Goodnight everybody thanks for comin out.


End file.
